


This is the End

by YuMe89



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Kind of a Happy Ending, Light Torture, Mentioning of Blood, Other, This will hurt a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: I neither know how to tag this, nor how to promote it.I'm a dumbass, maybe that's the reason I love Crowley and Aziraphale so much...__________Crowley coughed, then he smirked at Hastur, lips and teeth bloody. "Is it as good for you, as it is for me, honey?", he says in a sultry voice, just to fuck with Hasturs head. His stupid, irritated face was worth it. The punch after, not so much.





	This is the End

_"What do you think will happen?"_

_"What are you talking about, Crowley?"_

_"Where do you think we will go, when...when we die?"_

_"We can't die, dear, not unless someone ends us."_

_"Yeah, I know that, Angel, so, what will happen, when it all goes pear shaped? Where do we go?"_

_"We cease to exist, my dear. There is no place that could hold our very core, no Afterlife for us. That's for Humans."_

_"What if we were reborn?"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, an Ethereal and Occult Being can't be reborn. We have too much power, no Human could unknowingly contain that and God wouldn't give us a second chance as Angels. Not to mention, that you would likely just Fall again, because you hate Heaven."_

_"But what if She did?"_

_"I think you had enough wine to drink, my dear. Tea for a change?"_

_"Now, you're being ridiculous, Angel."_

Crowley looked down on the chains around his wrists. Hell had figured out their little stunt after the End of the World that never happened. Well, they didn't. Heaven had. Michael had been happy to tell her new friends in Hell how it was. Oh, the irony.

They had come for Aziraphale first, knowing, it would hurt Crowley enough to catch him easily. It didn't seem like they would get a trial again, obviously just wanting to cut it short this time. Crowley mused, Heaven will cut it short, seeing as Gabriel was easily bored, but Hell will torture him until nothing was left of him to be recognized. 

He gulped, so this was it. Crowley had hoped to have at least a few more years. In the end, it had taken them only three. He still hadn't brought up the courage to tell Aziraphale what he really meant to him. Regret settled deep down in the pit of his stomach.

He saw Beelzebub and Dagon out of the corner of his eyes, Hastur was nowhere to be seen. Strange.

_"I'm still curious."_

_"You're always curious, Crowley."_

_"...True, but what if we end up as stars? Wouldn't that be great?"_

_"Stars don't have a consciousness, we wouldn't even know we were stars. So, what's the point?"_

_"You're no fun at all, Angel."_

_"I guess not."_

_"Don't be like that. Aren't you curious?"_

_"I am, about a lot of things."_

_"Like what?"_

_"...Stuff."_

_"You don't make any sense, Angel."_

_"Well, you don't either, dear."_

Aziraphale looked around the stark white room. The same as always. It was nearly blindingly white. So, this is it now. Three wonderful years on Earth leading up to his death. He should've considered it more than he had. He should've...

He should've done a lot of things, if he was honest with himself. 

There was white rope around his wrists. Sandalphon stood somewhere behind him, he could make out Uriel and Gabriel talking in the distance. He wondered where Michael was, if he was down in Hell providing Holy Water, like the last time. 

Aziraphale couldn't see a fireplace for Hellfire, so maybe they decided on something else.

Did they actually have a fight over the bureaucracy of his death? He sighed, his death was going to be boring. At least he wasn't getting tortured. At that thought, he had to close his eyes. Crowley sure wasn't going to be so lucky. 

_"No! That's not what I sssaid, you miii- misss- misinterpretete- misunderstood me, Angel."_

_"I don't think so."_

_"'Mmm just sayin', Humans ha-ve a good life."_

_"I don't like the dying part."_

_"No fair! You sssobered up!"_

_"Had to, otherwise it would've come out in another way and I don't fancy it much."_

_"You mean, you would've puked your guts out, Angel."_

_"Yes, that."_

_"The dying part isn't why they have a good life, Aziraphale. It's everything between being born and die. How they experience life. And, well, they do get to have the Afterlife."_

_"Not that again, really Crowley? Can't you let it go? Where do you think your soul would even go? You're a demon. Do you think it would be nice to have an Afterlife in Hell? Because you won't have one in Heaven."_

_"That was mean."_

_"I'm sorry, dear."_

"The Traitor, at laszt. Crawly-"-"Crowley.", he interrupted. He was going to die anyway, why should he not say what was on his mind? No time like the present.

"Asz I wasz szaying, Crowley, it hasz come to our knowledge, your laszt time with usz in Hell, wasz not you.", Beelzebub said, rounding him. She held a piece of paper, probably his death sentence. "We want to be sure thisz time around. Szign thesze. Your true name."

Sue him, he had underestimated them before, three years without him and they went and got creative. Aziraphale would have never been able to sign those.

Slowly he tested the range of his chains, pulling them towards his face, it worked for the most part, he did have to duck down a bit though. Flicking his tongue out and licking his middlefinger, red sparks flying for a second, he went and touched the piece of paper infront of him. His sigil appeared. 

_"Angel, what if we ended up as animals? You as a cat and me as a dog, eternal enemies at last."_

_"If anything, you would be the cat, Crowley. You sleep all day, like to sunbath and hiss at people, mostly me."_

_"Ngk, uh, okay, point taken."_

_"And I don't think we are real enemies, if we ever had been. We are...friends."_

_"Aww, Angel-"-"Don't make me regret saying it."_

Michael appeared at his right side. "I hope all this was worth it.", he said, eyes cold. Uriel and Gabriel came over. "How long will it take?", Michael asked them.

"We will be ready soon. The Cherubim is on his way.", Uriel answered, not looking at Aziraphale. That's how they'll do it then, a Cherubim will put an end to his immortal life. He had thought Gabriel would do it. Maybe that had been the reason for their little quarrel. 

Aziraphale smiled and watched them all. He wasn't angry with them, not really. He knew he hadn't obliged to Heavens orders for a long time and his Sins catched up with him. However, he was sad to leave Earth unprotected upon Heaven and Hells War, that was sure to come soon after.

Sandalphon punched him in the gut. "Stop smiling, you have nothing to be happy about." That only made him laugh. It turned a bit hysterical, until the next punch took his breath away long enough to stop him.

"Are you crazy? Is this what Earth has turned you into?", Uriel asked, incredulous, finally looking him in the eyes. He gave her a fond smile and shook his head. "I'm a dead man, well, angel, walking, why shouldn't I be happy now? No time like the present."

"Just shut your mouth, Aziraphale.", Gabriel said, his first words around him. "You are a disgrace, a traitor."

"Oh, I know.", he answered.

_"I talked to the Witch."_

_"Her name is Anathema, dear."_

_"Yeah, I know, don't really care though. I asked her, if she could magically bound our souls to Earth."_

_"..."_

_"Don't look at me like that, Angel."_

_"That is not possible! You know it isn't. Why are you still on about this? Can't we talk about...other things?"_

_"You mean the 'stuff' you are curious about?"_

_"No, not that either."_

_"Figured. I just wanted to tell you, that she tried, but in the end, you are right, it's not possible."_

After they had made sure it really was Crowley, Hastur did turn up, just to get a bit of revenge in, before his actual death. Crowley coughed, then he smirked at Hastur, lips and teeth bloody. "Is it as good for you, as it is for me, honey?", he says in a sultry voice, just to fuck with Hasturs head. His stupid, irritated face was worth it. The punch after, not so much.

"Michael said, we could take you to them. A Cherubim will destroy your boyfriend and they offered us to give you the same treatment. We declined, no one will go Upstairs. Especially not you. Again.", a voice said and Crowley closed his eyes. Satan really made some space in his schedule for him? How...kind.

"He's not my boyfriend.", he muttered a bit stubborn under his breath. Not that he didn't wish it was true, but it was a fact that Aziraphale was just his friend, nothing more. Which made him a traitor nontheless. That earned him another punch, this time right to the side of his face, knocking his glasses off. Not that he really needed them anymore...

Spitting on the dirty floor, a thin bloody trail on his chin he turned just slightly to look at Satan. He was in his human shaped form, looking much more like his angelic form before his Fall. He didn't bow, they won't consider sparing his life after all. Crowley turned back, the chains didn't give him much room to twist and turn. He closed his eyes and took a steadying breath.

_A fluff of white blond hair walked past him, in a dusty old bookshop. Aziraphale hummed happy and content. He rounded the shelf he had stood behind and watched his Angel shuffling books around._

_This was the perfect day, perfect time and place to say something, but he couldn't open his mouth. Not for those words.It felt like he was choking on his own feelings, as Aziraphale turned around and beamed at him. "Crowley, what a wonderful surprise."_

_"You knew I was here.", he said, returning his smile, a bit tight. As if his body refrained from showing any kind of feeling._

_"Well, yes, obviously, my dear. I always feel your presence. Should we be ordering in? It's raining.", the Angel asked his face turning into an unpleased look as he cast a glance towards the window, Crowley nodded._

A bright light appeared before them, Gabriel and Uriel took a step back. Normally Cherubim were only talking to Seraphim and God Herself, their presence was a bit deafening, all consuming. Aziraphale felt small, as a Being manifested itself out of the light. It seemed to mirror the angels around him, looking like a Human, with four golden wings on his back. 

"Gabriel.", boomed the voices, making everybody wince at once. He seemed to recognize that and tuned his voice down. "You summoned me, to execute an Angel?", he sounded irritated. 

"He slipped away, last time, we want to be sure, Ophaniel.", Gabriels voice was unsteadier than before. Was he afraid? To his credit, Ophaniel did carry a huge sword with him, that gleamed in the white light of Heaven. 

"Gabriel...I have duties, a lot more significant, than an execution. Who is he even?", Ophaniel asked, but his face said he already knew. The way he eyed Aziraphale told him, he wanted to hear it from Gabriel. 

"Principality Aziraphale, a traitor. He had been consorting with the enemy, Crowley, for six millenia and is responsible for stopping the Apocalypse. His friend is about to be executed too.", the Archangel explained, his usual expression of disgust and superiority on his face. 

Aziraphale watched, as Ophaniel laid down his sword before him, it was a gentle gesture. As he righted himself again, he clasped his hands before himself. "I'm not doing your dirty work. In fact, I am not allowed to touch him. You are not aware of the Ineffable Plan, but I am. I will not disobey direct orders.", with that he disappeared in a flash of light, leaving his sword on the floor.

Dumbstruck, every Archangel around him, looked at the space Ophaniel had inhabitated mere seconds ago. Sandalphon took a few steps towards it and reached out, taking the handle, he cried out, letting go immediately. He should have known better, than to take a Cherubim sword in hand. The burnmark will never go away.

Just as Sandalphon righted himself, the sword was gone too. "Well, the way I see it, killing me would go against Gods Plan.", Aziraphale remarked, looking between Gabriel and Uriel. He had a slight smile on his face, before it slipped off again upon seeing the tip of another sword. Michael had plunged it through his back. 

"I don't care."

_Aziraphale had followed the red tuft of hair behind his shelf from the corner of his eyes and smiled. Did Crowley think he was stealthy? He would let him think that, at least for now._

_His aftershave had wafted over to him and he had inhaled it deeply, sorting his books just for show. The sun outside was shining, but he didn't feel like sharing Crowley, he wanted to spent the evening inside with him. Maybe he could tell him everything he had been curious about now. If only he had the courage..._

__

_In the end, he had rounded the shelf and talked to him. Aziraphale had made it rain, just to make sure they could order in. Crowley wasn't prone to put up any resistence these days, but better safe than sorry._

__

_They had pizza, of all the culinary possibilities. Crowley insisted and Aziraphale had to admit, it was a different kind of delicious. Munching on a slice, he looked at Crowley and his breath caught in his throat._

__

_Had he been watching him the whole time? The soft look vanished, making Aziraphale ache for it immediately._

__

"Are you just overseeing the whole thing?", Crowley asked Satan, who hummed his affirmation. "And who will kill me?", he dared to ask, looking between Beelzebub and Hastur. 

__

Maybe he shouldn't have asked, as to not to prompt them, but obviously it had been Dagon who rammed a knife in his neck. His chains withheld his arms enough to stop him from covering his wound, as she took it out. He saw his own blood shooting out of his neck. 

__

"It wouldn't be fair to choose them. They both wanted to do it, so I told Dagon to kill you.", Satan said. Crowley heard shuffling, as he went down on his knees. They would let him bleed to death. The King of Hell and Dagon left, Beelzebub and Hastur remained. 

__

He wanted to say something, anything, but he couldn't. 

__

_He ran, toppling over the coffeetable in his haste. "Angel!", he screamed. This felt too familiar. Even though the bookshop wasn't on fire, everything indicated on Aziraphale being taken. Books laid everywhere on the floor, some torn._

__

_There had to be a struggle, Crowley followed the mess up the stairs, found every now and then white feathers on the steps. He didn't know if they belonged to Aziraphale or another angel._

__

_"AZIRAPHALE!", this time louder, as he got to the small room he inhabitated. The chaos was even bigger here. The small bed toppled over, preventing sunlight from getting in. He looked around some more. There was a photo on the frame of his mirror. Crowley knew when it had been taken exactly._

__

_It was of him and Aziraphale, just as cameras had been invented. They had stood still for hours, trying to not change their expression, but Aziraphale had smiled the whole time without failing, which resulted in Crowley smirking. His expression was a bit blurry because of that._

__

_He took it and noticed through the mirror, something was written on the back of it. In Aziraphales beautiful caligraphy:'I love you, Crowley.'_

__

_A tear slipped past his sunglasses, then another. Why hadn't he said anything? He will regret this forever, or at least for the rest of his life, which was coming to an end, as it seemed._

__

_Not feeling the change of air, a demon grabbed him, another chained him up. Aziraphale had left him a message and he would never be able to tell him his answer._

__

There was a light and he could see a smile. He didn't need to breathe, which puzzled him. What had happened?

__

"My beautiful children.", a voice said, he tried to look around, it took a lot of effort. Who was he? Didn't he have a name? No, he couldn't remember, there was no name. Was he even a 'he'?

__

"You will stay with me, from now on."

__

Warmth, everywhere, he felt loved, whole. It was bordering on overwhelming, but not yet. 

__

"Where are we?", another voice asked. 

__

"Oh, you, always with the questions...", the female voice said tutting. 

__

Something touched him and he felt his body become solid. He blinked and tried again to take in what was around him. A woman stood infront of him, smiling up in such a friendly way, he mirrored her expression instantly, to his left was another person shaped being. 

__

He felt familiar, the voice too. If he was honest, both voices, but he didn't recall seeing them before. 

__

"You will be helping me and you are allowed to ask questions. Under one condition: You have to accept that you both regain your memory back slowly."

__

"Okay.", they agreed in unisono. 

__

"Good, you will be a great consultant duo."

__

"Do we have names?", the other Being asked, catching him staring. 

__

"I thought it would be nice, if you choose yourself."

__

"I'm not good with names.", he said, not sure why he knew that. 

__

"Alright, I will give you your old names. Aziraphale,", she pointed at him and then towards the other Being. "Crowley. That will make it easier, as soon as you remember."

__

There was a bright light appearing not far from them and another person shaped Being walked towards the woman. "Almighty! They did it, they disobeyed! Michael-", he stopped, looking stunned at Aziraphale, as if he knew him.

__

"He wouldn't be here, if you had done it.", the Almighty said. 

__

"They don't remember?", he asked, the Almighty shook her head. "Not yet, but soon enough."

__

Her companion smiled brightly. "Perfect."

__

Crowley and Aziraphale looked at each other at that. Perfect indeed.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyyy!  
> You did it! You read till the end! :)  
> Please let me know it you regret it or not ^^'
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
